


A sanschez fic

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Please Kill Me, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Good shit.





	A sanschez fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this. This fic is actually my last words cuz I died after writing this.

Rick opened his eyes only to close them again. The sunlight was blinding him. He opened his eyes again and it took a few seconds for them to adjust to the strong light.  
Rick lazily turned his head and looked at the clock, which was standing on his nightstand. It was 7 am. Rick yawned and burped, ready to get up and start working on his new invention, when he noticed that he coudln't lift up his right arm.  
Rick quickly turned his head only to see that someone was sleeping on his arm.  
Not just someone.  
It was Sans Undertale.  
Rick blushed. Sans looked so cute in his sleep. His breathing was calm and a small blush was spreading across his cheekbones. Rick had no idea how in the world was that possible. He deicided to study it later.  
Rick was confused. Why was such a divine being like Sans Undertale sleeping in his bed? Just then Rick noticed something. Both him and Sans Undertale didn't have any clothes on.  
Rick had to take a minute to process what was going on. His crush was sleeping in his bed, on his arm and with no clothes on.  
Rick tried to explain it to himself.  
'Oh, we probably got really drunk and took our clothes off and fell asleep in my bed. Nothing dirty about that.' He thought.  
However, his imagination had a different explanation. He tried to throw the image of Sans Undertale laying naked on his bed, blush dpreading across his cheekbones with drool trickling down his jaw, begging him for his-  
Ok, Rick stop.  
When Rick was busy explaining his thoughts, Sans Undertale woke up.  
Sans, seeing Rick with concern and worry on his face, sat up, freeing Rick's hand.  
Rick noticed that the pressure on his arm was now gone. He turned his head only to see Sans Undertale looking at him curiously, his head tilted slightly.  
"Good morning Rick!" Sans undertale smiled.  
"Good *burp* morning S-sans." Oh God why did he have to stutter?  
"Did you have fun last night?" Sans sheepishly looked away as blush started to spread on his skull.  
As much as Rick tried to deny the thought of him doing dirty things with Sans, now he had no doubt. Sans just confirmed that they did something last night. Rick coudln't believe this. At first he had the urge to hit Sans, convinced that it was some sort of trap! But he stopped himself before he could do so.  
"Um, actually, I completely forgot about all the stuff we did last night, so if you could then *burp* remind me please?" Rick scratched his blue hair.  
Sans Undertale looked disappointed by the fact that Rick forgot everything, but he tried his best to explain to Rick what they did last evening.  
Sans explained that he came to visit Rick. He heard of Rick and his inventions, so he came to look at him and how he creates his works.  
Rick was obviously very surprised! Sans had been his idol for a long time! Just imagining what Sans could do with his strong phalanges made him sweat.  
Sans explained that after a while, they bith sat down to have some drink. They decided to drink some beer to loosen the atmosphere. They had a bottle after bottle and soon, they were very drunk.  
Rick was the first one to start. He pushed Sans onto the couch and latched his mouth onto the skeleton's. It was very hard for them to kiss, obviously because Sans didn't have any lips, but after a while they both got a hang of it and kissing wasn't a problem anymore.  
While kissing, Sans was letting out small sighs and moans into Rick's mouth. Rick found that really cute.  
After a while Rick got bolder and slid his hand under Sans' jacket to trace his fingers along the skeleton's bones. He could feel them being slick from all the sweat.  
Sans let out a startled gasp when Rick pressed his fingers harder against his ribs. He had to break the kiss because it was getting hard to breathe and considering the stuff that Rick was putting him through, he needed to have his mouth free.  
Rick took Sans' jacket off and threw it on the floor. He then grabbed the hem of the skeleton's pants and slid them off quickly before tossing them so that they could join the jacket on the floor.  
Sans was pretty embarassed. He quickly looked away. Rick noticed that and chuckled, before grabbing Sans' blue jelly cock with his hand.  
Sans' eyes snapped open (when had he closed them?) and he moaned loudly and tossed his head back. Rick continued his pumping for few minutes, before suddenly stopping.  
Sans took the oppurtunity and tried to take off Rick's clothes. Rick helped him and soon they were both naked. Rick gestured towards his bedroom and Sans nodded.  
Once on Rick's bed, they resumed their foreplay. After few minutes Rick stopped and asked:  
"I don't have lube."  
Sans smiled.  
"No need to, my ass is made of slime-like stuff, there's no need for lube."  
Rick nodded and quickly took a condom out of his nightstand. He threw it on the bed close to him and lifted up two fingers in the air, before dipping them in Sans' slime.  
He then shoved the fingers into Sans' hole, making the skeleton groan in ecstasy. He pumped them in and out as he tried to find Sans' prostate. Then he realised that he probably didn't have a prostate considering he is a skeleton.  
Rick took out his fingers and took the condom which he earlier tossed on the bed. He quickly put the condom on and having done that, he slowly slud his pickle into Sans.  
Sans was feeling amazing. When he adjusted, Rick started a fast and rough pace which made the bed creak with every thrust.  
Rick felt as good as Sans did. Sans was very tight and hot inside, causing him to feel wonderful.  
Both men didn't last long and after few more thrusts Sans came onto Rick's chest, as the scientist filled him up with his pickle juice.  
Both of them were so exhausted and drunk that they laid down next to each other and fell asleep.  
...  
There was awful silence as Sans finished the story. Rick started remebering everything when Sans mentioned the moment they met and his face was beet red throughout the whole story.  
Sans was looking very sad, tears visible in his eyeholes.  
"Ok, so... I'll take my stuff and go. Bye." Sans tried to get up, when suddenly Rick grabbed his hand. Sans turned to look around.  
"Don't go. You can stay for a little while more, not that I care *burp*" Rick quietly said.  
Sans smiled and returned to his place next to Rick and hugges the taller man's arm.  
It was probably the best day in both of their lives.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I told u not to read it~


End file.
